The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hygienic cleaning means and more specifically relates to a hygienic washing system for use with a washroom fixture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many households in modern society have running water and indoor washroom facilities. Sometimes, it can be difficult for individuals to cleanse themselves after they've used the latrine. This can lead to an overall feeling of uncleanliness and can lead to various diseases or infections. Also, when cleaning after using the restroom, it can be difficult for individuals to do so without hitting sensitive tissue areas, which can cause damage to the skin, or cause pain and bleeding. Many individuals simply do not properly clean themselves after using the restroom because the areas on their bodies are difficult to reach. It is desirable that a convenient and effective means for such cleaning be made available. Caregivers also need effective means for safely cleaning individuals who cannot clean themselves, due to cognitive or physical dysfunction, decreased attention to task or behavioral problems.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2004/0237239; 6,145,154; 6,272,716; 6,955,662; 7,249,392; D346,861; and D439,977. This prior art is representative of cleaning means. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a hygienic washing system should be convenient and user-friendly and, yet would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable hygienic washing system for use with a washroom fixture to avoid the above-mentioned problems.